movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday, Little Beaver!
Back at the cottage, Mama was humming and lighting some candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Mrs. Judson and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Mrs. Judson was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many bows, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And the Shrew was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Mrs. Judson was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Mama then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Mrs. Judson asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Mama, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Mrs. Judson. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" Mrs. Judson asked Mama. Mama nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Shrew?" But the Shrew did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Little Beaver and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, the Shrew struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As the Shrew went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Mama said to Mrs. Judson, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the years are up anyway. Suddenly, the Shrew ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Mrs. Judson was cautious about what the Shrew was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Shrew!" she warned, as she took the wands from the shrew. Then the Shrew locked the doors while Mama closed the windows and Mrs. Judson locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Mama, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Mrs. Judson. Then she gave Mama her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." The Shrew began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Mrs. Judson finished, as she gave the Shrew her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" The Shrew became angry a little. But she realized what Mrs. Judson meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Emily says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Mrs. Judson chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of black cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Mama called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the Russian-Jewish old woman mouse. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Mama, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair the Shrew was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, the Shrew noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Mama took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with yellow and brown frosting, morning glories, daffodils, daisies, jonquils, and periwinkles. Now Mrs. Judson was making the sleeves. She took another black sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth four times. Then she zapped some spools of black thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were wrapped and stitched with the black thread. Now the sleeve was clear, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it on top of its chest line. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! The Shrew was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then the Shrew kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Mama was standing at. She lifted one paw in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other paw until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Mama landed back on the floor. The Shrew was still dancing with the mop, and Mrs. Judson was using her wand to put a lamp black line on the chest. The Shrew saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not black! Make it white!" said the Shrew, as she zapped the dress, making it turn white. Mrs. Judson saw that and gasped in shock. "Shrew!" she scolded. "Make it black!" Mrs. Judson said, as she zapped the dress back to its green color. The Shrew still danced with the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it white!" she whispered, zapping it white again. Mrs. Judson saw that the dress was white again and was now irritated. "Oh, black!" she said, as she zapped it back to black again. "White!" the Shrew smiled, still dancing. But this time, Mrs. Judson stood before the dress, and her dress and shoes turned white. The Shrew snickered to herself until Mrs. Judson angrily turned her dress, hood, and apron black. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Mama was putting brown frosting on the yellow frosting-coated cake, white and black lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Digit was flying through the forest when he saw white and black fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Digit yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Mrs. Judson angrily said to the Shrew. Mama had just finished lighting all of the candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Little Beaver!" said the Shrew, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Mrs. Judson, as she and the Shrew changed their clothes back to their original colors. The Shrew zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Mrs. Judson set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers and silk gloves on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it black." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes black and turned to hide. "Now hide! Quick!" said Mrs. Judson, motioning the Shrew to hide. Before going, Mama turned to the black dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes. "Yellow!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, bloomers, and gloves yellow without Mrs. Judson and the Shrew noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the mousewife. Little Beaver was running to the cottage. "Aunt Judson!" she called. Then Mrs. Judson was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. The Shrew also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Little Beaver opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, unbelted her trenchcoat, and took off her babushka. But she was surprised to find Mrs. Judson and the others nowhere in sight. As the princess of Lenape looked around, Digit peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the princess of Lenape. Her fur is peach, her bucktooth is white, her ear innards are pink, her nose is red, her hair is black, and her eyes are brown, but is it the same Princess Cholena? "Aunt Judson! Mama! Shrew!" she called, as she hung up the trenchcoat and babushka. "Where is everybody?" said Little Beaver, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the yellow dress, shoes, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Mrs. Judson, Mama, and the Shrew cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Little Beaver. "Happy birthday, Little Beaver!" said Mama, hugging Little Beaver. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Little Beaver, hugging them back. "Him?" said Mama, being startled when Little Beaver mentioned someone. "Little Beaver!" gasped the Shrew, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Mrs. Judson. "Oh he's not a stranger," Little Beaver explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Mrs. Judson. "Where?" asked the Shrew. "Once upon a dream!" Little Beaver said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Little Beaver: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The two mice and the shrew looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Little Beaver. Then Little Beaver took Mama by the hands and danced with her. Then Mama noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Mama. Mama. "Oh no!" said the Shrew. "This is terrible!" said Mrs. Judson. Then Little Beaver stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am a big girl now." said Little Beaver. The two mice and the shrew then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Mrs. Judson. "You're already betrothed?" said Mama. "Betrothed?" said Little Beaver, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered the Shrew. "To Prince Fievel Mousekewitz, dear." Mama agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Little Beaver, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" the Shrew finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Mama. "Princess Cholena!" said Mrs. Judson. Then Digit became surprised when it heard this. "Ah! So that's the princess! I must tell Madame Mousey right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he flew off to tell Madame Mousey the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Tarzan." Mrs. Judson told Little Beaver. Little Beaver's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Mrs. Judson, taking Little Beaver's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young mouse again." Little Beaver became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same mouse again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Little Beaver. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The two mice and the shrew tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Mrs. Judson, Mama, and the Shrew sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said the Shrew. A tear slid down Mrs. Judson's cheek. Little Beaver continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the mouse she fell in love with. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes